hinata_chan_hangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
ひなた-ちゃんたむろう Wiki:Style Guide
Kon'nichiwa! My name is Cure Sparkle. Welcome to the style guide, a page with meccha (a lot) of different layouts and templates for different pages! Pen Name Page In terms of the Pen Name pages, they should include lots of information about the user! Here's a general example. Hiramitsu Hinata (平光ひなた) is the pen name of the user AmitieChanFever and one of the three main cures in the anime series Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure. Her fairy partner/Healing Animal is Nyatoran. Hinata's alter ego is Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Light. She has a habit of saying "a lot" (めっちゃ Meccha) way too much. See how already there's a bunch of information? You should add the pen name, in english (if needed), kanji, and romanji (if needed) then add this "is the pen name of the user" and then your user name, neatly linked. If you are roleplaying, then add info about the roleplayed character. You can also add a catchphrase. Then you should add a picture. Now, time for some headings! You should add a general Biography heading, to include information like appearance, relationships, personality, and if your pen name is Japanese or another language, etymology, instead of adding separate headings for the information to avoid cluttering the page. It should generally look like this! Biography Appearance (Add appearance here!) As a Pretty Cure, her hair turns bright yellow and is in fluffy twin tails with almost cat-ear like buns. Her eyes turn mint green as well. Personality (Add personality here!) Hinata is a bright and energetic 2nd year middle school student who is very friendly. She is rather blunt to the point that she will always say what is on her mind, relevant or not. She isn't good at studying. She is very apologetic, always apologizing once she realizes she did something wrong. Absolutely loves fashion and cosmetics but is so fond of it that she isn't great at judging it fairly. She has a habit of saying "a lot" way too much and her house is a vet with a cafe. Relationships (Add the relationships of your pen name here!) Etymology (Add etymology here!) Now that you have the biography tab, if your pen name has an alter ego, add info about it in a new heading, with the heading being their alter ego's name! (e.x: Cure Sparkle) Cure Sparkle (Bold their post-transformation phrase in English and center it, also be sure to add quote signs! Then underneath add the kanji, then underneath that add the romanji and make it italic!) "The two lights that come together! Cure Sparkle!" 溶け合う二つの光！キュアスパークル！ Tokeau Futatsu no Hikari! Kyua Supākuru! (Then go on to add more info!) Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hinata. In order to transform, she needs her transformation Element Bottle, her Healing Animal partner Nyatoran and her Healing Stick. Transformation (How do they transform?) Attacks (Add the attacks here!) * Healing Flash (ヒーリングフラッシュ): Her first attack that she can perform with her Healing Stick and Nyatoran. Now that we got that, we can go on to add more info! Do you have any character songs? Make a new heading for songs... Songs ...Like this! Then add sub headings, one for solo... Solo One for duet.... Duet And if needed, group! Group Don't forget to add the songs! Then add your Fan Series as a new heading, and if you have eras, add them in sub-headings! Fan Series Then lastly, add some trivia! Trivia * This is how the trivia should look! Time for categories! Here are the basic categories to add: * Your user category - Pretty straightforward. Add your username as a category! * Your pen name - Add the pen name as a category so users don't get lost! * Pen Names - The category for pen name pages. Be sure to add it! * Fans - What are you a fan of? * Roleplayers - Do you roleplay? * Users - You're a user here on this wiki! * Occupation - Like artist, mangaka, singer, idol. What's your occupation? * Pretty Cure/Alter Ego - If you have a alter ego, add it to the categories. * Language Occupation - This is hard to describe... XD That's it for categories! And for pen names! Fanfiction Fanfictions are stories written by the users here. Here is how the pages should look! General info should include the title of the fanfic, in kanji as well and romanji (if needed), and then some info, like who it was created by, who or what it is about, number of chapters, creation date, completion date (if needed) and that's it! Now add a prologue heading, and then the chapters! After that you should add the epilogue. Then for categories.... * User Name - Add your user category! * Fan Fiction - It's a fanfiction after all... * Your pen name - It's by you! * And maybe some more...